


What Do You Want From Me?

by Faramirlover



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:39:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faramirlover/pseuds/Faramirlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex knows that everybody is out to use him to get something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Do You Want From Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Repost with a slight tweak of fic of the same name on ff.net

“What do you want, Clark?”

Clark didn’t glance up from his history essay, still scribbling in his rough, messy handwriting.

“Er, a coke? If you have any.”

“That isn’t what I meant, and I’m sure you know it.”

“Oh?” Clark still wasn’t paying Lex his full attention and that bothered Lex more than he was willing to admit.

“Clark!”

“Lex?” he looked up at last, green eyes filled with what seemed to be worry. That was inexcusable.

“I am asking you what you want from me. Why are you my friend? You gave the truck back so it’s not a car. What do you want?”

Lex expected Clark to blush and look ashamed and stutteringly come out with an admission of what he was trying to use Lex to get. What he hadn’t considered was that Clark would leap to his feet and stride across the room to tower above him, anger pouring off him in waves. And he definitely didn’t expect it to be so… arousing.

“I am getting so sick of this conversation. Why do you insist on trying to buy me, Lex? I am here because you are my friend. Though we might not be able to stay friends if you don’t accept that I am your friend because I like spending time with you, I like your company, I like _you_.”

At that moment Clark radiated rage and strength and Lex was struck by the realisation that if Clark so chose he could end him right here, right now, and there was nothing that he or his family’s millions could do to stop it. The thought made him shiver and his heart beat faster all at the same time.

“Nobody likes me, Clark. Everyone just wants to use me to get something. Money, social standing, sex.”

“I’m not like everybody else.”

And wasn’t that such a typically teenager thing to say. They were always thinking of themselves as special, as the most important person in the universe.  The vanity of Clark’s statement made him feel absurdly angry.

“Everybody’s the same,” he snapped.

Lex felt the anger surging through his blood double when Clark had the gall to look hurt at this. When he spoke again it was much softer, his words tinged with regret.

“You make it so hard to be your friend sometimes, Lex.”

“Then why do you keep trying? What do you want from me?”

“You are so obsessed with me being your friend to gain something. Are you sure it’s not the other way round. Why are you _my_ friend, Lex? What do you want from _me_?”

Lex froze.

“Want from you?”

“Yes, Alexander” hearing Clark say his full name was like a lead weight being dropped into his stomach but also a hand tightening around his hard cock “if everybody wants something, what do you want?”

Clark was a hairsbreadth away, and Lex knew he had mere moments to decide what to do before the choice was taken away from him.

“Tell me,” Clark’s voice was like steel and Lex heard himself moan at the sound of it.

“You,” he gasped out before throwing himself forward and locking their lips together.

Kissing Clark Kent was amazing. All the women he’s ever kissed let him lead, only playing at attempting to dominate the kiss. Clark stood his ground and kissed back. Hard. Teeth clacked together, lips bruised. It was met and messy and brilliant for being so. Clark kissed with every fibre of his being, desperate and strong, like he would die if they stopped. Clark’s arms came round to rest at the base of his spine, brining Lex in even closer.

But like all good things it had to end, and Lex pulled away, heart beating a frantic tango in his chest, dizzy from the lack of oxygen.

“So, Clark,” he began, voice as disinterested as he could manage given the situation “that was me. What is it you want?”

“Us. I just want us,” Clark murmured before drawing Lex back in for another heart stopping kiss.

It wasn’t until much later that Lex realised he'd been right. Clark did want something from him, just like everyone else. But this time, he thought, this time he was ok with it.


End file.
